The invention relates generally to mantelpieces, and relates specifically to an assembleable mantelpiece.
A mantelpiece is a shelf, above a fireplace, with its side elements. Presently known mantelpieces include assembled mantelpieces which are manufactured, assembled, and shipped fully assembled to dealers and distributors. Such assembled mantelpieces, by virtue of their bulk, are susceptible to possible damage during shipment, handling, storage, and installation, are difficult and expensive to package and ship, and take up a large amount of space in a dealer's or distributor's warehouse, making them costly and inefficient to inventory. Other presently known mantelpieces include assembleable mantelpieces which, as with assembled mantelpieces, are installed relative to a fireplace by nailing thereof to the wall, then finishing by covering the nail holes and any dents therein and, in most instances, requiring application of prime and finish coats of paint or stain and lacquer. Such installation of assembled and assembleable mantelpieces to the wall by nailing thereof subjects such mantelpieces to possible damage as a result of hammering thereof, and the additional work required for finishing as a consequence of such installation thereof is inefficient, inconvenient and costly.